


Shh, We're Supposed to be Sleeping

by SushiOwl



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony try to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, We're Supposed to be Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene, sort of, from my fic [Open Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639662?view_full_work=true), but it can stand on its own as some PWP porn.

“Is he asleep?” Tony asked softly, standing in the hallway as Steve peeked into Peter's room. Steve nodded to him, and he let out a breath of relief. “C'mon,” he said, taking his hand and pulling him down the hall toward their bedroom. They changed in silence, peeling off their clothes and replacing them with sleep pants. Tony smiled when Steve kissed the back of his shoulder, before he walked around the bed and climbed onto his side.

He leaned against Steve's side, using his arm as a pillow and just gazing over the planes of his broad chest. He reached over, touching his dog tags and feeling the warm metal through his fingers. He ran the pads of his fingers over the texture of Steve's name on the face, smiling against his skin and tilting his eyes up at his face. He was watching him placidly, which made Tony bite his lip and tug on the chain. The answering grunt was all he could ask for.

“Are you sleepy?” he asked Steve.

“No,” was his answer.

“Do you know what we could do?” Tony asked him, his smile turning into something else entirely.

Steve adjusted, turning on his side and putting his other arm around Tony's middle. “I can think of a few things.” Tony didn't have to ask him to elaborate, because he put his lips to his ear and whispered, like it was something secret and naughty. “I could ride you.” 

His suggestion widened his smile into a grin, and he pressed their fronts more firmly together. “I think I can work with that.” His fingers curled around his dog tags, and he tugged him into a kiss, and Steve groaned because he loved when he did that. He pressed his tongue into his mouth and flicked it across the roof of his mouth, smiling against his lips at the soft groan that caused.

Tony's hands splayed over Steve's chest, moving down, and his curled his fingers, digging in a bit and clipping his nipples with his nails, which always made him surge against him. He dragged his fingers lower over the planes of his abs and to the hem of his sleep pants. He dipped his hands inside those and took hold of his cock, thick and heavy even when only half hard. When he squeezed him, Steve bit his tongue hard enough to make him grunt.

Steve broke the kiss and rolled onto his back, pushing his pants down and kicking them off, a task that was made all the more difficult because Tony refused to let go of his cock. He jutted his hips up as Tony stroked him, pulling his foreskin back and thumbing the head. Steve clumsily dug into the bedside table's drawer for the lube, and Tony took it from him.

“Kneel over me,” Tony said into his ear, his teeth catching the lobe, and when he let go Steve hurried to comply. He got up onto his knees, straddling his stomach, but Tony grabbed his hips and urged him to scoot forward until he was over his chest and the head of his cock nudged him under the chin. This way he was looking up his body, having the perfect view of his muscles and pert little nipples.

Tony squeezed some lube onto his fingers before he dropped it on the bed. His hand went between Steve's legs, middle finger sliding up into his crack and against the ring of muscle there. When he pressed it inside that tight heat, Steve's hips twitched forward, and his cock jumped. Tony tried to catch the head of it with his mouth, but he missed and it slid down his cheek. He frowned but thrust his finger in hard, jabbing that place inside of Steve, and his cock jerked again. This time Tony grabbed his foreskin with his lips, sucking it between his teeth and tugging.

Steve response to that was a guttural moan, his head tipping back, and Tony was given a lovely view of his his strong neck. And this, this right here, was what Tony strove for. He loved seeing Steve give himself over to the pleasure, rocking his hips back against his finger while simultaneously moving forward to get more of Tony's mouth. Tony grinned at his eagerness, before he tongued his slit as he added another finger, an Steve's stomach tightened as he scissored them, his abs becoming more defined.

He didn't wait that long to shoved a third finger in with the other two, and Steve gave a gasp, his hands going out to grip the headboard as he moved his hips against Tony's hand, urging him faster. Tony complied, moving his fingers in and out of him quickly and stroking his prostate with each one. He grabbed the base of his cock with his other hand, holding it still so he could suck the head. He looked up at Steve's face, finding that he was biting his lips to stay quiet, but his eyes were dark and needy. He wanted to groan and scream and announce to the world how he felt, Tony could tell, and he wanted to make him, but he resisted.

It could be a game, this quietness. 

“Tony, I--” Steve panted so softly that Tony only just heard it.

“Okay,” he whispered back, though he spread his fingers out inside of him, making him groan softly and drop his head further, his arms tensing. He turned toward the bedside table, reaching out for it, but his reach ended at the edge of the bed. He strained, his fingers flexing, before he dropped his arm. “I can't reach it,” he said.

Steve snorted, before he leaned over, digging into the drawer and bringing out a condom. He tore it open with his teeth, which was _guh_ so good, before he scooted down Tony's body and jerked his sleep pants down his thighs so his cock slapped him in the stomach. The rolled the condom onto him, before he held him at the base. Tony was expecting him to slowly lower himself, and Steve gave him a dangerous kind of smile, before he dropped onto him fast and hard.

The both made the same noise, a sharp groan, because the heat, tightness and pressure was so amazingly good that they couldn't help it, but they also reacted the same way. They shot out their hands, covering each other's mouths and staring at one another with wide eyes. It took them a couple seconds, but they both smiled, mouth stretching behind palms, and the hands stayed as Steve put his other hand on the mattress and lifted his hips to rock them down.

Normally Steve settled into and easy rhythm, but it seemed tonight he had other plans, because his hips moved fast and deliciously rough, and it was all Tony could do to press his heels into the mattress and try to match him. There were moans behind hands even as they continued to smile, because it all was kind of absurd and wonderful. 

Tony pressed himself further into the mattress as his hips worked, his arm becoming heavier and drooping so only his fingertips were against Steve's lips. Finally remembering his other hand could do something other than grip the bed, he grabbed onto Steve's cock and stroked, peeling his foreskin back and gathering the precome on his thumb. Ever prone to hyperbole when Steve was riding him, Tony felt that he was better suited for nothing else, and there was no better sight.

“God, look at you,” he says against his palm, and it comes out as “guh uu ah oo,” which made Steve lift a brow at him, before he caught his fingers in his mouth and sucked two of them, caressing them with his tongue. And when he scraped his teeth along them, Tony's brain broke. He arched up, clenching his teeth against his strangled moan, and Steve's hand muffled it enough that it wasn't a cry.

Steve rode him through the aftershocks, moving over his flesh as he grew ever sensitive, but Tony could feel his trembles. He dropped his other hand to his cock and held him completely, jacking him hard and faster than he was moving his hips. He had to see him lose it, had to see him let go.

And when he did it was beautiful. Steve tossed his head back, his hand sliding from Tony's mouth to lay over his arc reactor, his back arching and his muscles tightening around Tony's sensitive flesh enough to make his eyes goes a little fuzzy. But still he watched as Steve shivered, all of his muscles tensing, releasing then tightening up again. He let out little stuttered noises that coincided with his striping Tony's stomach with white.

Steve sagged forward, catching himself on his elbows so his face was inches from Tony's, and they smiled at each other. “Hey,” he said, his voice thick and lovely.

“Hey yourself,” Tony murmured back, tilting his chin up to steal a kiss, and Steve allowed it for a few lingering seconds, before he sat up and pulled himself away, getting off the bed. “Oh, if you're going...” Tony pulled off the condom, offering it to him with a sweet smile.

Steve shook his head in an exasperated way at him, before he took it and went to the bathroom. Tony appreciated the was his ass moved, before he let his head fall back against the pillow and let out a sigh. He laid there in the very middle of the bed, his arms spread out wide and his pants down to his knees. He didn't care. Everything was too glorious for him to give a damn.

His stomach sucked in when he felt a cool cloth against it, and he opened his eyes to find Steve washing him off gently, a little smile on his lips. He had already put his own sleep pants back on, and he helped Tony back into his. Then he pulled Tony into him arms, his chest firmly against his back and his broad hand covering his arc reactor.

Tony pressed his face into his pillow, closing his eyes and sighing. He waited, like he did every night, for the sound of Steve's soft breathing going long and deep, before he was able to fall asleep himself.


End file.
